fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Hallucination
Several characters in the ''F.E.A.R.'' series experience hallucinations, which are often caused by Alma Wade's telesthetic powers. These hallucinations range from ghostly appearances of Alma or Paxton Fettel, which are most common, to dream-like sequences in which the player is seemingly transported to an entirely different place. The hallucinations in the F.E.A.R. series are mostly scripted, and always occur in the same places. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon In ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, the F.E.A.R. Point Man frequently has visions in which he is walking down a long hallway, sometimes towards a door, through which he can see Alma giving birth. In some variations of this hallucination, the floor or ceiling is covered with blood, sometimes to the point of the Point Man wading through the blood, and the player is often attacked by one or more Nightmares. The Point Man also experiences several hallucinations of a dark place surrounded by fire, where he encounters large numbers of Nightmares. It is in one of these hallucinations that Paxton Fettel reveals the Point Man's true identity. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin In ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Michael Becket and several other members of the Dark Signal team are, on some level, directly affected by Alma's telesthetic powers. This often leads to headaches and blackouts, and in Becket's case, hallucinatory experiences much like those in previous games. Only Becket seems to notice Alma's presence before the Origin Facility explosion, and these visions are harmless. However, after the explosion, and after surgical procedures are performed on the Harbinger candidates to attune them to Alma's telesthetic signature, Alma's appearances become more frequent and violent. Many of Becket's hallucinations take place in an open field, often with a swing and/or a nuclear reactor nearby. While Becket is able to resist Alma's psychic powers and sometimes push her back, most of the other Dark Signal operatives are drawn to Alma or simply driven mad by her presence, and are subsequently killed. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn In ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, the Replica soldier Foxtrot 813 experiences a hallucination which causes him to inadvertently slaughter his squad, turning the Replica army against him. It is at this point that he begins receiving cryptic commands from the deceased Paxton Fettel. Meanwhile, Alma, who is presumably commanding the other Replica forces, also appears before Foxtrot 813 and, on two occasions, attempts to kill him. ''F.E.A.R. 3 In ''F.E.A.R. 3, the Point Man and Paxton Fettel experience hallucinations of the Creep, a manifestation of their and Alma's memories of Harlan Wade. Visions of the Creep appear throughout the game, however, it is most common in the Ward Facility, where the boys grew up together. With each appearance, the Creep will attempt to harm the brothers, but will eventually disappear. At the end of the game, the brothers will be pulled into a hallucination of the Creep, wherein they must defeat the monster or die. Visions of Alma in both adult and child form are also experienced throughout the game, though they are less common than visions of the Creep, Alma in hallucination in this game generally does not pose any threat to the players. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point in ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point.]] In Extraction Point, the Point Man's hallucinations often take place in a mental ward, and in one of these sequences, the Point Man finds himself in a cell block inhabited by many of the people who were killed by Fettel and Alma. The Point Man and Douglas Holiday also see frequent visions of Fettel before he dissolves into ash. The hallucinations in Extraction Point are more dangerous than in the base game, as they almost always has one or more Nightmares waiting to attack the Point Man. Shades in their harmless corpse form can also be seen frequently. Near the end of Interval 05, Point Man can see both young and adult Alma merging together, though the meaning of this is not elaborated upon. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate in ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate.]] Hallucinations experienced by the Sergeant in Perseus Mandate also involve characters who have died (e.g. Steve Chen), and sometimes foreshadow future events, as the Sergeant has a vision of Chen being grabbed by a Scarecrow before it actually happens. The Sergeant also witnesses several appearances of Paxton Fettel even after he is killed and the Replicas go dormant, implying that Fettel's telesthetic signature is still present after his death, just as Alma's was. Visions of Alma are also encountered, though these are very rare compared to visions of Fettel and other hallucinations. Hallucinations in Perseus Mandate are mostly story-focused and the majority of them are harmless, though a few lengthier ones feature Nightmares and Scarecrows. Gallery F_e_a_r_warped_room_by_clubk-d55pxoy.jpg|A hallucination experienced in Perseus Mandate. Creepy_Vision_by_faithtastu.jpg|Fettel appearing to Foxtrot 813 in a vision in Reborn. 16450 screenshots 2012-08-26 00034.jpg|A hallucination of Alma and Still Island. es:Alucinaciones Category:F.E.A.R. Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Category:Extraction Point Category:Perseus Mandate Category:Supernatural